


Warmth

by Lostkitty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, It's cold and Dean is hot, PWP, Smut, sex in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:16:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostkitty/pseuds/Lostkitty
Summary: It's cold, really cold.  Sometimes the only way to warm up is in the arms, and lap, of your favorite Winchester.  PWP.





	Warmth

“Hey! Behind you!” Dean yelled. You turned around just in time to duck the grasp of the vampire who’d targeted you. You bounced back up, swung your knife, and let hi slump to the ground without his head.

 

“Thanks,” you said, breathing heavily.

 

“No problem. I think that’s the last of them.” Dean looked around the room and made a count on his fingers. “Yep. That’s all of ‘em. Good work, kid.”

 

You rolled your eyes. You swore that he only called you that to get under your skin. “Yeah, yeah. Let’s get going. I’m ready to get back to the motel and take a hot shower.”

 

“I might take you up on that,” Dean said suggestively.

 

You laughed. “That wasn’t an offer, ass.” Not that you would have completely minded a hot wet Dean Winchester in the shower with you. The two of you just didn’t have that relationship. There was a time when it could have happened, when it seemed that you both wanted it, but somehow nothing ever developed. Maybe it was because the two of you were never alone without Sam. Well, except now. He had gone to check out another potential hiding spot for the vamps, and Dean had insisted on coming with you. You’d thought he was being overprotective, but now that it was all over and was more work than you’d anticipated, you could admit that he’d been very useful to have around. Not that you’d tell him that.

 

You walked outside together. Apparently, it had started to rain. Normally this wouldn’t be a big deal except that a) it was literally freezing outside; and b) the car was parked almost a mile away. “Son of a bitch,” you uttered under your breath.

 

Dean laughed. “Come on, sweetheart. The sooner we get moving, the sooner we get you in that hot shower.” You sighed. That did sound nice.

 

The two of you trudged through the freezing rain as quickly as you could, but it was dark and the terrain was rough. “Why did we park so far,” you whined.

 

Dean shrugged. “It seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

As you walked on, you started to notice your fingers and toes becoming numb. You couldn’t even feel your face anymore, and the slight tremble that had started a while back was becoming a full-body shake. You started to slow.

 

“Don’t stop now,” Dean urged. “We’re almost there. I promise.” His teeth chattered as he spoke, and he wrapped his arm around you. “We’ll turn Baby’s heat way up and use that blanket in the back to warm up, ok?”

 

You nodded your head and leaned in to him further. “Almost there. Almost there,” you repeated to yourself, a mantra that kept your feet moving forward, one in front of the other.

 

A few minutes later and you could see Baby parked in the distance. You sighed in relief. A moment ago running seemed like an impossibility against your stiffening limbs, but now that she was sitting so close, promising warmth and shelter from the cold and rain, you found yourself moving faster. Dean got there first and unlocked the door for you. You bounded in and leaned back, shivering helplessly. Dean jumped in on his side immediately after, shoving the key into the ignition and cranking up the heat.

 

You leaned in to get closer to the air vents and was hit with a blast of frosty cold air. You yelped and jumped back. “Sorry,” Dean said, sheepishly. “I guess she’ll need a minute to warm up first.”

 

You almost cried in frustration. You were so cold, so wet. Well, screw that. You weren’t going to sit here doing nothing, waiting for the heater to get its shit together. You began to take off your clothes and toss them onto the floor.

 

Dean looked on with wide eyes. “What are you doing?!”

 

“Dean, I’m on the verge of hypothermia and the heater isn’t working yet. These clothes are soaking wet. I need to get dry.”

 

Dean gulped, visibly. If you hadn’t been so focused on trying to get warm, you would have laughed and made some obnoxious comment. As it was, you just let him gape, open-mouthed, as you rid yourself of your pants, leaving you in just your bra and underwear. You momentarily considered leaving those on too, but they felt so uncomfortable on your body, soaked through and still icy. As you chucked them off, you turned to Dean. “Give me that blanket.”

 

You’re sure that it took all of his willpower to stop staring at your naked chest and retrieve the blanket from the back seat. As soon as you had it in your grasp, you covered yourself in its softness and sighed, pulling your legs up and wrapping your arms around them, trying to get warm.

 

Dean seemed to have collected himself but was still visibly trembling. From the cold, you assumed. “Dean,” you chastised. “Come on. Take those clothes off and get warm with me. We can use our body heat.”

 

Dean chuckled through the quaking, “I’m not sure if that’s such a good idea, sweetheart.”

 

For the fiftieth time that night, you rolled your eyes at him. “Don’t be an idiot. Get naked, get under, get me warm, and let’s leave here with all our fingers and toes!” You smirked at him when he just sat there. “Unless you’re willing to lose a potentially important extremity to frost bite tonight.”

 

He got your meaning and began tossing his clothes onto the floor. You tried not to admire his muscled chest, but you failed. Meh. Turnabout is fair play. You were polite enough, however, to turn your head when he began unbuttoning his pants, though curiosity made it a very difficult task. Instead, you closed your eyes and focused on getting your breathing evened out, as you were still shaky.

 

You felt the blanket shift and were then pressed up against a cold, wet, naked Dean. Under any other circumstances, you’d be a horny mess right now, but you just couldn’t focus on much more than the cold that seemed to seep all the way into your bones. The blanket wasn’t big enough to accommodate the two of you, so it was almost impossible to get warm. You made a decision and shifted your position.

 

“What the hell are you –” Dean managed, before you landed on his lap.

 

“Too cold,” you muttered. “Small blanket. Getting warm,” you said, rather inarticulately.

 

Dean sat there, unmoving, until he apparently settled on some sort of decision in his own mind about this new situation, and reluctantly put his arms around you, pulling you closer. The two of you sat like that for a while, until slowly, gradually, your breathing evened out, the shaking settled, and your skin warmed with the help of your body heat. You sighed, contentedly. Dean tensed a bit. Until now, the cold had kept your closeness from being any sort of problem. But now, with the warming of your bodies, you both became aware of your nearness. And your nakedness. You looked up at him, blushing.

 

“Maybe I should, um, check the heater,” you suggested.

 

“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.”

 

You shifted your position so that you could reach the knob on the heater. As you did this, you felt his *ahem* arousal underneath you. And apparently, so did he, because as your thigh moved against him, he moaned. He freaking _moaned_ , and oh God that sound rumbled through you and straight to your core.

 

Your eyes snapped to his, and he stared back, embarrassed. He cleared his throat. “Yeah, uh, sorry about that. But, in all fairness, I do have a hot naked chick in my lap.” He grinned a little. “Whatcha gonna do?” he asked rhetorically.

 

Without really thinking, you leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “What would you like me to do?”

 

You didn’t see his face, but the way his hands tightened on your waist told you that he had some ideas. You were suddenly both breathing heavily, neither of you daring to move. You took your hand from his shoulder and rubbed it slowly down his chest and stomach. His fingers tightened on your waist, digging in almost painfully, and you could feel his hot breath on your shoulder. There was a moment, just one moment, where you paused down low on his stomach. You could stop now. Things would be awkward for a few days, but you’d get things back to normal pretty quickly.

 

Yes, you could stop and move off him, go to your side of the car, go back to the motel, drive yourself to climax _alone_ in the shower, and everything would go back to normal. Or. Or you could reach just a little lower. And that’s what you did.

 

The moment your fingers skated across his hard shaft, Dean lost all control. He pulled you closer against him and pressed his mouth to yours, moaning into it. You responded with your own pleasured cry, and he took that opportunity to deepen the kiss. It was a passionate free-for-all, as though some caged animal had been set loose. It was all teeth and tongues, fingers and limbs, tangling together pulling scratching, trying to explore every inch of each other, but lacking the patience to do so properly. It wasn’t elegant, but damn, it was so fucking sexy.

 

His hands grabbed at your breasts, kneading them roughly. His tongue licked your bottom lip and he pinched your nipple between his fingers. He grinned when you cried out, cocky bastard. You thought about saying something, but it was right then that he leaned his head down and took one of your nipples into his mouth, the other still being twisted and rubbed by his calloused fingers. The sensations of his rough hands and hot wet mouth on you left you speechless, capable of only incoherent begging and monosyllabic agreement.

 

You grabbed his hair and pulled at it, urging his mouth back up to yours. You lifted yourself up and then resettled with one leg on either side of his thighs, straddling him, his hot cock sitting heavy against your stomach. You pulled back from him for a moment, leaving him dazed and longing for more. You waited for him to return your gaze and then, looking directly into his eyes, you wrapped your hand around his cock and squeezed. The sound that came out of his mouth was enough to fuel your wet dreams for a lifetime.

 

Slowly, with all the control you could muster, you stroked him up and down, setting a maddeningly gentle pace that left him breathless and wanting. He cried out and you decided to have pity on him. You leaned forward, just touching your lips to his, panting hotly into his mouth, and you sped up your pace. You twisted your wrist and stroked him faster and faster, feeling his body tense underneath you, his moans of pleasure the only sounds inside the car, the rain still pounding outside.

 

You took your other hand and rubbed your thumb over the head, smearing the precum all over. Then, once again capturing his attention, you sucked it into your mouth and groaned, eyes shuddering shut.

 

His own eyes grew wild and he crashed his mouth onto yours, wrestling his tongue with yours, fighting for dominance. His hands dug into your ass and lifted you up onto your knees. He pulled you forward, lining his cock up to your entrance. Positioning your hips above him, he slammed you down hard, burying himself to the hilt immediately. You cried out as he filled you so suddenly. You took a second to adjust, but when Dean leaned in closer and groaned out “Goddammit. So fucking wet,” you lost it.

 

You rolled your hips, pushing him as deep as he could go. He focused his attention back on your breasts, tugging and biting and pinching, making your breathless. You continued to rock steadily on his lap, bringing you both closer to the raw orgasm you could feel approaching. You readjusted just a bit, finding that spot that made you see stars. Dean seemed to lose concentration momentarily before grabbing hold of your hips and helping you ride him in a way that was guaranteed to quickly bring you both to an incredible climax.

 

You were getting so close. Your body, so frozen just a little while ago, was now burning hot, and it felt like your nerves were on fire. You grabbed Dean’s head and shoved it against you, holding onto him for dear life. As you felt your orgasm approaching, Dean snaked his hand between the two of you and pressed firmly against your clit.  The world went out of focus and your thoughts became incomprehensible. It was just him and you, fucking each other like there was no tomorrow.

 

The finger on your clit rubbed circles on it, around it, applying just the right pressure, causing electricity to race through your body. Somewhere outside of your pleasure, you heard him speaking to you, praising you, telling you what a good girl you were, what a bad girl you were, and how good your tight cunt felt around his cock. You began to come undone.  And then, thrusting hard inside of you, he gave you an order. “Come for me,” he said. And damn if you were in any position to disobey.

 

You came almost violently, squeezing your legs around his thighs, clawing at his back, and clenching your walls around his hot pulsing dick. He kept rubbing your clit as you came, prolonging your pleasure, whispering words of encouragement into your ear, pulling you over the precipice over and over again. Just as you began to come down, Dean found his own release, pulsing within you, coating your insides with his hot come. He held your hips so hard that you knew there would be bruises there tomorrow, a visual reminder of the intense passion you had shared tonight. The thought was almost enough to bring you to climax again. The two of you held on to each other, once again steadying your breaths as you had earlier, only this time you were slick with sweat and trembling for very different reasons.

 

Once your senses began to return to you and your brain started functioning again, you lay there still, face against Dean’s chest, feeling the rise and fall of his breath, the beat of his heart. You suddenly felt unsure of yourself. It had all happened so quickly. What if he regretted it? What if this ruined things between you? What would happen next? Would you two just pretend that it had never happened? You didn’t think you wanted that.

 

With a shaky breath, you pulled yourself off his softening cock and moved over to your side of the car. You closed your eyes and leaned back. “I guess we should head back to the motel,” you suggested.

 

“Yeah, we probably should,” he agreed.

 

You risked a glance at him. He was fiddling with the heater on the car. “Do you think Sam is back yet?” you asked, trying to aim for normalcy.

 

He turned to you, giving you a look so intense, you nearly squirmed. “He’d better not be,” he said, voice dark and dangerous. “Because, sweetheart, I’m not done with you.”


End file.
